emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1644 (19th March 1992)
Plot Nick is still serious about handing in his notice. Archie tries to persuade him not to. Sarah is going into Hotten to buy the drink for her party. Archie rings Social Services about childcare. Chris calls at the market and asks Eric if he can get him an old fireplace for Mill Cottage, reminding him that the haulage firm do a lot of business with the market and he does not want to be ripped off. Jack is eager to get an invite to the underwear party. When Sarah insults him he reminds her that she is forty next week. He asks what she wants to do, but she doesn't want to make a fuss. Archie visits Nick just as he is about to tell Frank that he is going to have to resign. Frank is sorry for him, but accepts his decision. Archie steps in and says that Social Services will pay for his taxis and childminding expenses for six weeks so he does not have to give up work. Frank is impressed by Archie. Jack is still trying to get to stay in the house while the party is on, but Sarah kicks him out. Eric visits Mill Cottage to measure up for a new fireplace. Kathy arrives home unexpectedly and Chris makes up an excuse to explain Eric's presence. Carol persuades Alan to let her go to Sarah's party. Michael actually buys Eric and Elizabeth a drink in the pub. Eric asks Elizabeth if he can store a sideboard in her house. She is a bit suspicious, but agrees. A pretty blonde walks into The Woolpack and asks the way to Emmerdale Farm. Dan and Gary think that Mark must be having a party and decide to go and gatecrash. Dan and Gary meet Melanie and tell her but she doesn't believe them. She becomes concerned however when Michael and Seth tease her in the pub about the 'underwear party'. Dan and Gary arrive at Mark's expecting a party. He is finishing his homework. They admit that they have invited all their mates round. The underwear party is underway. Melanie arrives and believes Mark's story until his friends arrive en masse with booze. She walks out on him. All the men are fed up with missing out on the party. The ladies get quite rowdy which arouses the interest of the boys next door. They take the nails out of the door and burst in just as Elizabeth is trying a nightie on. Mark has explained everything to Melanie and they make up. The lads decide to go up to Emmerdale and have a laugh. Alan is left on his own in the bar. Melanie says that she would like to help with lambing. The girls try to make the boys put the underwear on and it nearly scares them off. Jack, Seth, Eric, Archie, Nick, Michael and Seth arrive back at the farm. The girls have a good laugh. Mark and Melanie are kissing on the sofa when Joe arrives home. Mark sends him next door where the party is in full swing. Cast Regular cast *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Kim Tate - Claire King *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines Guest cast *Melanie - Joanne Woodcock *Dan - Julian Walsh *Gary - Gary Halliday (as 'Garry Halliday') *Sandra - Tracy Booth Locations *Whiteley's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen, extension, hallway and sheep shelter *Unknown roads *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric Pollard's office *Home Farm - Greenhouse *Mill Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes